


Quite Inspiring

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Quite Inspiring

Title: Quite Inspiring  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #219: Desperation  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: This could be considered AU I suppose, in that all the relevant parties are alive. ;) Otherwise, I've no warnings.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Quite Inspiring

~

Severus stared at blank parchment, desperation threatening. His article for _Potions Monthly_ was overdue, but whenever he attempted to write, his inspiration departed.

“How’s it going?” Remus asked from the door.

“It’s not,” Severus growled. “You’d think I’d have enough to say about viscous potions to produce one article.”

“Viscous potions?”

“Yes. Surely you know what the word means?” Severus snapped.

Holding up an empty lubricant jar, Remus smirked. “I know exactly what it means,” he purred. “It means you need to make more.”

It turned out Remus’ knowledge of viscous potions was excellent, and proved to be quite inspiring.

~


End file.
